Quiet Thing No One Ever Knows
by alwaysandeverytime
Summary: Brooke and Nathan Scott are siblings. They are popular, rich and have everything anyone could want. But what if they want something more than their perfect lives? BJ LP NP H?
1. I'll Bury You

**Quiet Things No One Ever Knows**

**Brooke **and **Nathan** **Scott **are brother and sister. They are popular, rich and have everything anyone could want. But what if they want something more than their perfect lives? Something real?

* * *

**Character Backgrounds:**

**Dan Scott**: Mayor of Tree Hill, owner of Dan Scott Motors. He may be a jerk but he loves his kids.

**Deb Scott**: Married to **Dan**, mother of **Nathan** and **Brooke**. She is never around

**Nathan Scott**: Cocky basketball star, constantly competing with **Lucas**. Very protective of **Brooke**.

**Brooke Scott**: Popular cheerleader, pretends to be happy with her life.

**Lucas** (Scott) **Daniels**: Not related to **Nathan** or the **Scotts**. Hints the last name change. Competitive, very jealous of **Nathan**. Loves making **Nathan** angry.

**Haley James**: **Brooke**'s best friend. She and **Nathan** are very close, but more like brother-and-sister.

**Peyton Sawyer**: Very angry girl. Dated **Lucas**. Shows an interest in **Nathan** to annoy **Lucas**.

**Jake Jagielski**: **Nathan**'s best friend. He's cocky and good at basketball. No **Jenny** in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - I'll Bury You**

Brooke Scott flicked a rubber band at Haley James in detention. Haley gave her a mean look and stuck her tongue out at her. She and Haley had been caught skipping class, again. When detention was over Haley walked over to Brooke. "I can't believe you!" Haley frowned. "We got in so much trouble! If my parents find out about this, I am going to kill you Brooke!" Haley was always the perfect daughter, student and friend. Her parents were always away for work; this made Haley feel like the Scotts were her second family.

"How would they know? Aren't they in France this month?" Brooke asked as they walked to the gym. Hopefully, practice wasn't over yet; meaning Nathan could take them home. Right when they were at the gym doors, one flew open and hit Haley in the face. Blood started to pour out of her nose. "Haley!" Brooke said kneeling down to help Haley who had been hit so hard she was on the floor.

"Oh come on! Watch where you're going cheerleader!" Peyton Sawyer said angrily from the door. Brooke stood up to face Peyton.

"You hit her and now you're yelling?" Brooke and Peyton had been friends when they were younger, before Haley's family moved to Tree Hill. After Peyton's mom died, Peyton had shut everyone else out of her life, including her friends and even her own father.

Peyton scoffed at Brooke. "Go cheer about something." She said as she kicked Haley's book across the hallway. "Opps! My bad." She smiled. Peyton resented Haley for being Brooke's new best friend. Peyton wasn't close to anyone, except for Lucas Daniels, and that was only a physical thing anyway.

Brooke helped Haley get up and they walked to the restroom to clean up Haley's bloody nose. Brooke picked up Haley's book on the way. "It doesn't look broken." Brooke said as Haley looked at herself in the mirror. The blood had stopped running which was good but she still looked pretty bad.

"I hate her!" Haley yelled. "She walks around like everyone is her enemy!"

"Everyone is her enemy." Brooke said looking Haley's face in the mirror.

"Well, it's her own fault! If she wasn't such a bitch people would like her!" Haley grabbed her book and walked to the door. "I hope Nathan's giving us a ride."

They made their way back to the gym. Nathan was sitting on the bleachers with his friends. He looked at Brooke and Haley as they walked in. "I thought there was no cheer practice today. Why are you still here?" He asked.

"Detention." Brooke said flatly. Nathan looked at Haley.

"What's up with your nose?" He asked. Tim chuckled.

"The bitch formerly known as Peyton hit me with a door." Haley said grumpily.

"You should be thanking her." Lucas said from behind her. They all turned to look at him. "Maybe you can get a nose job now." He smiled.

"Leave her alone" Brooke replied. She always hated Lucas. He was always trying to compete with Nathan; he always wanted to prove he was better. Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm pulling her close to him.

"Make me." He pulled her even closer. He knew her protective brother, Nathan would be angered by this and he loved to push Nathan's buttons. Plus, it wasn't like Brooke was an ugly girl; she was really pretty and Lucas' type, if she put out, he would be all over her. "Anyone ever tell you, you're sexy when you're angry?" He whispered in her ear. Brooke tried to escape from Lucas' grip but he only held on tighter.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Nathan said standing up. He was getting angry and Lucas loved it.

"Why? She's into me." He said smiling. He moved in and kissed Brooke on the lips. She hit him to make him stop but his grip on her was so hard she was sure she would have bruises for weeks.

"Hey Lucas!" Jake said from his left. Lucas stopped kissing Brooke and turned to face Jake.

"What do you want Jagiel..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. Jake's fist connected with his jaw, he's grip of Brooke loosened but he still held her. Lucas gave a smile as he rubbed his jaw. "Okay," He grabbed Brooke's wrist twisting it until she screamed. "You want her? You can have her." Lucas threw Brooke at Jake like a rag doll. Jake caught her in his arms as Lucas made his way to the door.

"Hey!" Nathan called as he walked up to him. "If you ever touch my sister again, I'll bury you!" Nathan threatened. He was never a violent guy but Brooke was his little sister and it was his job to see that no one ever messed with her.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Please R&R. Right now, I'm not sure on who I will pair up. If you have any suggestions let me know, not making any promises but I'll see. 


	2. She's Your Sister

**Quiet Things No One Ever Knows**

**Chapter 2- She's You're Sister **

Nathan put the key in the ignition of his car. He turned to Brooke in the passenger's seat. "You better stay away from Lucas." He warned her. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Brooke, seriously!" He said getting angry. Brooke started to say something but Haley beat her to the punch.

"Why would she go near him? He's a jerk!" Haley rolled her eyes from the back seat of Nathan's car. Nathan looked at his little sister and then started his car.

"So you going home Haley J?" He asked. Haley hated being alone in her big house while her parents were away.

"Actually, I was planning on asking your dad if I could spend the night again." Haley had spent the night at the Scott house every night for a week now. Nathan stole a glance at Brooke, she still looked angry. He knew his little sister well and he knew this meant trouble ahead. Brooke was a free spirit, she did what she wanted and usually got away with it. Their dad, Dan, was normally a jerk but he let Brooke and Nathan get away with pretty much everything. Except not practicing. Brooke spent hours on her cheers to make Dan proud and Nathan spend hours working on his jump shot. Their mother, Deb, was never around. She loved them, he knew that, but he always missed having her around.

They made their way home. "Dad?" Nathan called from the front door. "I guess he's not home yet." Nathan said. Brooke and Haley went upstairs to Brooke's room. Nathan grabbed the phone and took it outside.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Hey Jake" Nathan said. "Look, could you come over, I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Just come over ok?" Nathan said looking up at the window of his sister's room.

"Ok" Jake said hanging up.

* * *

"You know," Haley said from Brooke's closet. "Nathan's just trying to protect you." She sat down next to Brooke on her bed. 

"I wish he wouldn't." Brooke said flatly. "I'm a big girl, I can protect myself." Haley smiled.

* * *

Jake met Nathan outside. "Hey man" He greeted his best friend. Nathan grabbed Jake by his jacket and dragged him as far away from the house as her could. "This serious?" Jake asked straightening his jacket. 

"Yeah." Nathan said, still watching the house. "I need you to watch Brooke."

"What?" Jake asked.

"Just keep an eye on her. I don't want Lucas anywhere near her." Jake looked at Nathan who was completely serious.

"You want me to baby-sit Brooke?" Jake asked.

"No, just make sure she's safe. Lucas isn't the only jerk in school who wants to get in my little sister's pants." Nathan said looking back up at her window. Jake nodded, Brooke was a beautiful girl, lots of guys at Tree Hill liked her, but most of then also stayed away because of Nathan. "I have to make sure she's okay. It's my job."

"Well, it seems like you're doing great so why exactly involve me?" Jake asked.

"Because, she's hard-headed. She does what she wants and doesn't listen to anyone." Nathan said frowning.

"Well, she is you're sister." Jake replied. Nathan and Brooke were both very hard-headed.

"Look, if I tell her, 'Brooke, stay away from Lucas,' she won't listen, but if you say it." Nathan started.

"She still won't listen." Jake said calmly.

"Jake, please, just help me ok?" Nathan begged.

"Ok." Jake nodded.

"Nathan!" Brooke said from the door. Jake and Nathan made their way back to the Scott House. Brooke looked at them suspiciously. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing." Nathan said flatly walking past her. "Jake's staying a while, why don't you offer him a coke." Nathan made his way upstairs.

Brooke looked back at Jake. He smiled at her. She looked at him. She pointed to the fridge. "Cokes are in there." She walked out to the living room and turned on the television. Jake shook his head. He grabbed a coke and then followed Brooke into the living room. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"So," Jake said trying to start a conversation. He noticed Brooke was watching cartoons. "Cartoons? I like cartoons." Brooke looked at him again and then looked back at the television. "What's you're favorite cartoon?" He asked. Brooke ignored him. He frowned; Brooke would be very difficult. Jake grabbed the remote. "Do you mind if we watch sports?" He asked.

Brooke turned to face him. "Why don't you go watch sports at _your own_ house?"

"Because, we don't have a big screen or a little sister." He smiled and patted Brooke on the head. She glared at him and stormed up the stairs. Jake turned off the television and went after her. "Oh, come on Brooke!" She was all the way to her door when Jake stopped her.

"Go away." She said. He leaned in close to her. Jake wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey." Nathan said from the hallway. "Dad had to go out of town. He'll be back tomorrow." He looked at Jake and Brooke. "What's going on?"

"You're friend is a freak!" Brooke said slamming her door behind her. Nathan gave Jake a pleading look.

* * *

"What's going on?" Haley asked. Brooke fell on her bed. 

"Dad's not coming home." Brooke frowned. Haley gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well, we could always go to that party." Haley suggested. Someone at school was throwing a party that night. Brooke looked at her and nodded. "Great!" Haley cheered.

* * *

"She hates me." Jake said taking a sip of his coke. "I can't watch her. Sorry." 

There was a knock on Nathan's door. "Come in" he called from his desk. It was Brooke.

"Haley and I are going to a party tonight, don't wait up." She said.

"Oh, no you are not!" Nathan said. He wasn't about to let her go where he knew there would be guys and alcohol.

"Oh, yes we are!" Brooke said. Nathan frowned.

"Fine. I'll give you a ride. Jake and I were going anyway." Nathan said.

"We were?" Jake asked.

"Yep" Nathan said. Jake took another sip of his coke.

* * *

The party was in motion when they got there. Nathan saw a girl he liked near the kitchen, he made his way over to her. Brooke and Haley made their way to the back of the house, as far away from Nathan as possible. Jake walked over to a group of his friends. 

"Hey Haley!" Tim said from upstairs.

"Hey Tim!" Haley said. She had always had a crush on Tim Smith.

"You wanna come upstairs?" He asked. Haley smiled and nodded. She waved good-bye to Brooke and followed Tim. Brooke sighed.

"Sucks to be alone doesn't it?" Lucas said from behind her. He put his arm around her waist.

"Get lost!" Brooke said walking away.

"You know, I'm really not that bad." Lucas said following her. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Really Brooke, you just don't know me." He smiled and handed her a drink. Something about his smile seemed genuine. "Oh, I'm sorry, you probably don't drink." He said taking away the cup. Brooke took it back from him and took a sip. Lucas smiled again and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

Jake was sitting with his friends laughing. "Hey Jake" A girl said from behind him. He smiled as he saw who it was. 

"Hey Nicki." She smiled and pulled at his shirt.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" She suggested.

"Not with you" Jake answered. Nicki had a history of being easy. She had dated many guys, including Lucas. Jake looked around the room but he couldn't see Brooke. He spotted Nathan making out with a girl near the kitchen door but no Brooke anywhere. "I have to go find someone." He said.

"Who? Maybe I can help you out." Nicki smiled.

"Brooke, Nathan's sister." Jake replied. Nicki smiled.

"You have a thing for your best friend's little sister?" Nicki said.

"No." Jake said flatly. "Have you seen her or not?" Nicki smiled again.

"Yeah. She's with Lucas." Jake felt sick to his stomach. Lucas? Nathan was going to kill him. He made his way around the party looking for Lucas and Brooke. He finally saw them. Lucas had his tongue down Brooke's throat. Jake felt something odd when he saw them. It was almost like he was jealous. He shook his head and walked over to them ready to hit Lucas and yell at Brooke. He pulled Lucas off of her.

"What the hell?" He looked at Brooke; she looked pale and sick. His grip on Lucas tightened. "What did you do to her?" He asked. Lucas smiled.

"It's not my fault she can't hold her liquor. Why don't you be a good boy and leave us alone." Lucas said. Jake pushed Lucas onto the floor. Jake touched Brooke's face. She was really out of it.

"Jake? I don't feel to good." She said. Jake looked at Lucas.

"You put something in her drink, didn't you." He asked.

"You can't prove I did anything." Lucas smiled as he walked away. Jake looked back at Brooke. He caressed her cheek. He had to get her home. He pulled her close to him so he could walk her over to his car. He was glad he and Nathan had taken two cars. He put Brooke in the passenger's seat and buckled her in.

"Jake? What happened?" Brooke asked. Jake looked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home." He said getting into his car. He drove over to the Scotts house and then he helped Brooke to the door. He got a key from under the welcome mat. He looked at Brooke and she was still out of it. He helped her to the stairway. "Okay, I'm going to carry you." He said. Brooke just looked at him.

"Jake?" She said calmly. He looked at her.

"Yeah?" He still had her close to him. He was scared she would fall and break a bone. How would he explain this to Nathan, or worst her dad.

"Don't hold this against me." She said. He thought about it for a second. She was talking about Lucas drugging her. How could he hold it against her? She leaned in and kissed him. Jake was shocked but he was even more shocked when he realized he was kissing her back.

* * *

**So YES this is another Bake fic! I can't help myself. :(  
Haley will NOT end up with Tim. I'm not sure whom she will end up with.  
The girl Nathan made out with is not important. Peyton was not at the party but she will hear about what happened. (Lucas/Brooke) She will try to get even by hooking up with Nathan. In the end, Nathan will end help Peyton to become a better person.  
Lucas has been a real jerk in this fic. He'll change his ways at some point**. 


End file.
